Heroes of Sunnydale
by HANNECardow
Summary: After moving to Sunnydale Claire and Lyle Bennet encounter a lunar eclipse and some people find themselves with special abilites. Nathan Principla of Sunnydale High Peter Sub for nurse who went missing last year Mohinder Guidance Councilor Ando Hiro excahnge studetns Dawn freshman Faith Elle second year seniors Xander has a bit of an interest in Witchcraft. VP has mystery power.


***Chapter 1***

**Buffy Summers woke up and for the first time in quite a while was exhausted like she hadn't slept all night. She knew that this wasn't because she hadn't slept well it was because of last night's patrol where she took on a group of six vampires, a … demon, three other stray wandering vamps all by herself. She was supposed to have had the help of Faith (the other slayer) but of course she was MIA probably clubbing and getting it on with some random guy. She grudgingly got out of bed and began to get ready for school. **

**Across the hall Buffy's sister Dawn was already awake and picking out clothes for her first day at SunnyDale high School. She was extremely thrilled to be a freshman this year and couldn't wait to meet all the hot high school boys she'd dreamed about. Suddenly the outfit she picked out last night ( a black tank top with purple polka dots, an above the knee length hot pink shirt with purple knee highs and black high top converse) was starting to look very middle school to her (like she was still a "little kid"). She knocked on her sister's door and rushed right in when an annoyed and tired looking Buffy opened her door.**

**Harmony Kendall woke up to high pitched screams and was not at all surprised when her best friend Cordeila Chase was still snoring softly unfazed by the ungodly sound. She got up when she realized the screams were coming from her cousin Molly's room. Molly had moved in with the Kendall's at the beginning of August when her parents both died in a car crash. Harmony did not like being woken up early then she had to be but she was not concerned about herself (for once) and was worried for her cousin who had been screaming in her sleep for the past week. **

**Molly remembered watching her parents die by the hand of a vampire. This vampire Spike had stowed away in the Walker's mini-van and attacked Daniel Walker (Molly's Father) which caused him to lose control of the car and crash. Although the car crash is what killed Molly's mother she still blamed it on this Spike who during the crash got tossed out the windshield and was a little disoriented therefore unable to attack Molly. Every night for the last week or so she'd have the dream about that night and she'd wake up sweaty and screaming. When she woke up this time she sat up turned on the light as per usual and then saw that her bed was full of blood. Harmony entered the room saw Molly's sheets and said "Welcome to womanhood!"**

**Xander Harris woke up to a very strange sight next to him in his bed was Faith (the other slayer). Then the night before came back to him and he smiled. Faith had been out on patrol last night and had ran into Xander. A huge mob of vampires attacked like so many that only she and Buffy would have been able to take them all. Xander lived close by so they ran to his house. Faith had a bit of a knife wound on her arm (from a tough guy vampire who liked mangling his victims with his knife) so Xander had her sit on his bed while he got her a bandage. He came back with a cloth and some disinfectant and cleaned and dressed her wound. She smiled and thanked him and gave him a small peck on the cheek out of gratitude. Of course soon that turned into kissing and then into having sex which had been Xander's first time but if Faith knew anything she didn't let on. **

**Xander looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 12:30 and that meant they were way late for the first day of school so he shook Faith to wake her up. She grumbled but when Xander kept nudging her she finally sat up. He told her they were late for school. Faith asked him the time and then she smirked at Xander and said "Since schools almost over anyway why don't we just stay in and have another go at it... eh, cutie whatta ya say?" Of course Xander didn't need to be asked twice so he prepared himself for another round of mind blowing sex.**


End file.
